paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy biography sept 2011
Darcy biography sept 2011 Darcy was born on a brothel planet. It is called Moonlight Oasis because has many moons arranged in such a way that the sun is almost always in eclipse and there are always several moons visible in the sky. The planet is secretly owned by Darcy’s father, a legendary to be long dead genetically altered Paragangian exile named Kaizen. Kaizen Paragan was an ambitious young prince with many older brothers thus little chance to inherit the empire. When his father, who had a sort of precognition, was about to die, he feared Kaizen would try to take power by force, so Sen’tran Jen’zar, the young but very well respected leader of the spacers clan, agreed to take young Kaizen as an apprentice healer and take him along on a journey to the far side of the galaxy which would keep him away from his family for several years, and hopefully help him find a purpose in life other than trying to usurp power from his older brothers. Sen’tran and Kaizen find a planet called Roisoh where illegal genentic alterations had produced a race of shape shifters and telepaths. Sen’tran Jenzar realized he would not be able to overcome his protégé’s obsession with genetic alteration, he Exiled Kaizen on the planet, leaving him no form of space travel, and thus no escape. Kaizen, swore to take revenge on Sen’tran, and created an army of his own genetically altered descendants for this purpose. over a period of about 400 years. He after about 200 years he faked his death and escaped from planet Roisoh, then created the brothel planet on moonlight oasis to steal Paragangian genetic material, and create more human weapons to get revenge on Sen’tran. Both Jonathan Landon and Darcy are biological sons of Kaizen Roisoh. Jonathan was rescued by Sen’tran before he is born who is a Paragangian healer with extreme medical technology implanted in his body carried Jonathan in his own body and gave birth to him after Jonathan’s mother died. Darcy, who was bred mostly to a prostitute with the purpose of stealing Paragangia genetic materials has an unintended Genetic mutation which enables him to protect himself and other people from the telepathic powers of Kaizens telepathic army. Darcy, when he is about 12 years old, contacts Sen’tran and tells him of his plans and his ability to kill his father. Sen’tran agrees to protect Darcy and his shape-shifter girlfriend RanairdRain because his Kaizen is evil and insane and actively reproducing his own evil and insanity and Sen’tran hold him self accountable for that evil. Darcy kills Kaizen. Sen’tran takes them to Earth Station Mexico, and introduces him to Jonathan. Jonathan is immune to Darcy’s telepathy, and does not want to believe that Darcy is his brother. He finds Darcy annoying and tries to avoid him. Meanwhile, Darcy discovers that Thearon, Kaizen’s most loyal son, is also at Earth Station Mexico. Sen’tran ask Darcy to protect Jonathan from Thearon. He agrees to protect Jonathan does not know he is a son of Kaizen from In order to get himself into the position to protect Jonathan, without having to receive a Paragangian memory implant, he pretends to be a cross dressing Homosexual, with Ranaird pretending to be a Terran man. He’s very good at this, having been bred as a prostitute and thus being naturally sexy and having given telepathic abilities to manipulate other people’s feelings, to be able to seduce them doesn’t actually seduce anyone, he is extremely loyal to Rain, but he enjoys entertaining people and uses his telepathic abilities to make people feel good and relax He has lots of fun with this role at first, thinking he will only be doing it for a few months, or a few years at the most. Rain doesn’t like pretending to be a man, but she loves Darcy and had fun with his part of pretending to be a drag queen. She knows how loyal he is to her, so she doesn’t mind that he flirts a lot, especially since it is mostly with guys and she knows he’s not gay. They end up stuck in that role for about 20 years because Kaizen used Alexandreil to kill Desmond was Paragan and Alex becomes the ruler of Paragangia, Jonathan is exiled to the earth and Darcy has to stay on Home Station to protect Alex from Thearon and prevent Thearon from taking over the Paragangian empire. During his crossdressing days, Darcy uses Paragangian technology to change his physical appearance, so his skin is golden like Jonathan’s and he has no fur. When Jason kills Thearon, Darcy celebrates, he takes off his stillettoes, and goes barefoot from that time forward and restores his body it its natural Paragangian appearance, skin and short black fur over most of it eventually he goes back to Paragangian clothes but he never goes back to wearing boots. xxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx second version Kaizen Rhoizo, Darcy’s father, was a 400yr old evil Paragangian exile who had been genetically altered to have telepathic powers. Kaizen was trying to create an army of genetically altered telepathic sons to take over the universe and seek revenge on Sen’tran Jenzar who once exiled him on a remote planet. Darcy’s mother was a telepathic prostituteParagangian on a brothel planet ruled by Kaizen, called Moonlight Oasis. Kaizen, Darcy’s father, intended Darcy to become a prostitute to collect Paragangian genetic material for Kaizen’s genetic experiments. However, telepathic skills are not easy to genetically predict or control. Darcy turned out to be immune to his father’s telepathic control. When Darcy was twelve, he understood that his father was evil and trying take over the galaxy. Darcy also realized that because he was immune to his father’s telepathic powers he might be one of the only people in the galaxy capable of killing Kaizen. Darcy contacted Sen’tran and informed him of his intention to rid the universe of Kaizen. Sen’tran, still feeling guilty for his part in the creating of the evil Kaizen, agreed to take Darcy and his shape-shifting girlfriend Rain away from Moonlight Oasis. After Darcy killed Kaizen, Sen’tran took them to Earth Station Mexico, where Jonathan Landon is living. Jonathan is also a son of Kaizen, but Jonathan doesn’t know, because he was rescued from Moonlight Oasis before his birth --Sen’tran implanted the unborn Jonathan in his own body, gave birth to him, and then had him adopted by a Mexican woman who lived near Earth Station Mexico. Arriving at ESM, Darcy knew telepathically that Kaizen’s most loyal son, Thearon, who was a telepathic shape shifter, was at ESM, and striving to take control of the Paragan leadership there father, Carlo. Thearon had telepathic shields designed specifically to make it impossible for Sen’tran to be aware of his existence. All of Darcy’s efforts to warn Sen’tran fail, so Darcy stayed at ESM to protect his brother Jonathan from Thearon, and find a way to defeat Thearon. Jonathan knew about Kaizen and had been protecting Alexandreil from Thearon from the time Alex was born. Jonathan refused to believe himself to be a son of Kaizen, and hated Darcy because he believes Darcy is a brother of Thearon, working for Thearon, and therefore another threat to Alex. In order to become a negotiator without getting a memory implant which would interfere with his telepathic abilities, Darcy posed as a drag queen, and Rain poses as his male lover. Darcy and Rain enjoy playing this role, thinking it will only be for a short time. Various circumstances force Darcy to remain in that role for about 25 years, protecting Alexandreil until Thearon was finally killed by Jason. During the time he was cross-dressing, Darcy used Paragangian technology to change his appearance, changing the color of his skin and hair to match Jonathan’s skin and hair, making himself look quite a bit like Jonathan, although Darcy is more feminine and graceful. When Thearon was killed Darcy celebrated by restoring himself to his natural Paragangian appearance. He retired from his job as a negotiator, since his telepathic protection was no longer needed, but that was the only life he has ever known, so he doesn’t know what to do. Darcy is very sensitive to the feelings of others because of his telepathy. Generally he tries not to use his ability to manipulate the feelings of other people, other than to calm them when they are upset or worried. He’s spent his whole life trying to protect others, so he was never really able to imagine having a life of his own. Darcy and Rain always wanted a child, but could not have one while Rain was posing as Darcy’s male lover. After the death of Thearon, Harris suddenly gained custody of his ten-year-old shape-shifting telepathic daughter, Sunshine. Harris didn’t know she existed, She was raised by Thearon, who planned to eventually use her against Harris. She is very powerful and uncontrollable and potentially dangerous, and has a lot of resentment towards Harris for abandoning her, even though he never knew she existed. Darcy and Rain adopt her, so raising Sunshine sort of gives them a new purpose for their lives. Category:Darcy Category:Kai'zen